What would happen if?
by xLightDarknessStarrxBetter
Summary: In this story the Powerpuff Girls are no more instead, they are something else. When Mojo Jojo raises them and sends them to an all evil school, and the Rowdyruffs are good for good, what will happen in this story? Bubbles/Brat x Boomer Beserk/Blossom x Brick and Brute/Buttercup x Butch
1. 01 Taken

_Tatta tat tat. _

The rain drummed with the repeating window on the girls room. They were four years old, and only one was still up, but was pretending to be asleep. The three girls weren't like normal girls. They had powers. Super heroes, is what they were called on a daily bases at their day care. They were made from sugar, spice and everything nice. With a so called "drop" of Chemical X. The raven haired girl had her arms hanging on the side of where her green blanket was pressed against her cheek, she was sound asleep, and the toughest fighter, and the green hero.

_Tatta tat tat._

The one with the orange hair, that came just inches above her feet, was the leader. She had a book about animals and plants tucked under the pink section of the full queen blanket. She was sound asleep, she's the brains of the group, leader, and the pink hero.

_Tatta tat tat_

Finally, the one with blonde pig tails, she wore them even in her sleep. Or her so called sleep. She had her stuffed octapus, or Octi as she called him. She was on the edge, closest to the windows. She was half awake, half asleep. She was kind of smart, and really sweet, she's the blue hero.

_Tatta tat taaaaa!_

The girl whimpered in her sleep, feeling her heartbeat accelerate. The window opened, and a dark figure steeped in, his evil grin appearing in the night. The cold wind whipped against his short fur. "Mwahaha." He chuckled lightly. "Those girls are always ruining my fun, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles." He said the last name in a mocking tone. "That will quickly change, mojo." He said, basking in the glee of it. "I will take them as my own, raise them in a school, a eviiillll school." He said, laughing, the blond girl, or Bubbles tossed slightly and he snapped out of it. "It's desided then." He confirmed. He picked each little girl up, one at a time getting them dressed for the appropriate weather, without taking off their night gones, just slipping on their tights, boots, hats, and coats, with some clothes for the morning. He put them all in his arms and climbed out the window, smirking as he ran to his robot. He put them in the back, strapped to the seat. The blonde peeked through her eyelids at the thing. She whimpered.

"Oh, poor Bubbles, having a nightmare." The thing said.

"Mojo Jojo, you won't…get away…with…this." She said, struggling to get out of the rope.

"That's what you, Bubbles, think." He said. He flew them back to his house on a volcano that had been asleep for so long. "However, I plan on turning you three girls evil and raising you, like my own." He said.

"How?" She asked, then continued, "I mean, how will you turn us evil?" She asked, her confusion and innocence over taking her.

"Easy, I'll implant ideas through my machine. And if that don't work, brute force into turning you evil." He said, laughing, sending chills down Bubbles's back. Bubbles struggled once more. "Stop it already, you're going to cause more pain to yourself, those are _shrinking _binds, the more you stuggle, the more it hurts for you to _move_." He said, smirking. They soon got to Mojo's house. "We're here." He said to himself. He got the girls and laid them on separate tables, glass cages with no bars where placed after that. He stuck wires and monitors into their arms, Bubbles winced when he stuck her. Soon a vile fluid was being pumped into their veins. Bubbles blacked out before she could see anything else.

**After that night**

Bubbles woke up, not remembering who she was, but remembered that a monkey was her father. _A monkey? _She thought, and raised up, hitting her head on glass. "Ah, wha?" Her two sisters said, she looked over her shoulder. A monkey, no, her _father _walked in with a man, he had red skin and black hair. "Where are we, Mojo?" Her red headed sister said, she found it weird how she couldn't remember her own sisters name!

"Oh, calm now, calm now." He said, raising his hands. "Is that a way to-" He was cut off by her raven headed sister.

"Just tell us where we are and who we are, Monkey Breath." She said, and her two sisters snickered while her sister smirked.

"Calm now, Brute." The man said in a voice that was high pitched and demonic.

"Brute? That's my name, thanks lobster." Brute said, while her two sisters snickered once again. The man glared.

"I will explain who you were." Mojo said. "You were once three girls lost in this world, selling girl scout cookies to local neighbors to raise money for an orphanage home. It was disgusting. But what surprised me is that the blond one was brave enough to set foot on _my _lawn." He said, while the man behind him nodded. "Anyways, you were all to cute-" He was interuppted by Brute yet again.

"Cute?" She repeated. "Did you just call me…CUTE?!" She shouted to the top of her lungs, jumping up through the class, for some reason blonde and red jumped through the glass as well. Blonde didn't know why but she didn't like being called _cute_. If anything she was okay, her two sisters though were beautiful.

"Calm down, Brute." Mojo said. "Where was I? Oh yes, I adopted you all, and they gratefully handed you over, they said something about you girls being trouble makers." He explained, while the girls snorted. They weren't troublesome, or trouble makers, they where chaos makers, the blonde knew it from the moment she gained conciousness. "So I took you in, since I am an evildoer myself. However, since I adopted you, and wanted you to rule with me, I gave you superpowers." The blonde's eyes widen in surprise. "I will tell you your names, since it kind of whipped your memory by mistake." He said, apologetically. "As Brute already knows her name, I will tell you two yours." He said. "The blonde's name is Brat, the orange haired name is Beserk." He said, "And you three are going to behave, like villains." He said, smirking and Brat smirked with her sisters.

* * *

** 9 Years Later**

_Brat's P.O.V_

I walked alongside my two sisters down the road, Brute and Beserk. It was summertime, and everything was nice and quiet. Even though we were created for evil, we liked the little good things as well. The tall grass that hadn't been mowed made my ankles ich. I as wearing a black mini skirt, a blue tube top, fingerless fishnet gloves, black flipflops, and my hair was pulled back with skull hair bows in them. Brute was wearing a green graphic t-shirt with her favorite band, some shorts that she had cut off of some of her jeans and her gray converse her hair was spiked as usual, and she was eating some candy we stole earlier. Beserk was wearing a mini plaid skirt with a pink t-shirt with buttons on it, she was wearing tights that came just above her knees and black ballet flats, she had her signaature red bow that was in shreds as usual, and she was listening to something on her iPod. She had dark pink eyes, Brute had dark green, and mine were dark blue. We were heading back to Mojo's lab when someone behind us spoke. "Yo, is that them Brick?" We all spun around to see three boys. The oranged haired one had dark red eyes, a cap on backward, shorts an t-shirt with something written on it, and converse. The raven haired one had his hair spiked up, dark forest eyes was wearing a graphic tee, and some swim shorts and flipflops. The blonde one almost made me did a double take, sure they were all beautiful, but him. _Him_. He had his band spiked and swept to either sides of his forehead. He had on a t-shirt that was blue and had a band name on it, he was wearing black shorts and blue flipflops he had a ocean sea blue eyes.

"W-Who are you three?" Beserk stumbled with her words. The orange on smirked, and she glared.

"Who do you think we are?" He asked, crossing his arms, his musceles becoming visible as he tensed.

"Rowdyruff Boys…" Brute muttered. I straightened up. Rowdyruffs? We beat them years ago when we were four! Now, here we are, thirteen, and I just can't believe I found Boomer attractive, well, I couldn't beilieve I found _any _of them attractive. Butch smirked, and Brute growled.

"Awww, did ya miss us babe?" He asked. They went to the good side after some girls went missing, hoping to find them, they was love sick, and I can't believe that they could be love sick at that age.

"Hell no!" Brute said, and he smirked.

"Hard to believe it."

"Believe it."

"Naw, I think I won't." He said, causing another growl from our sister.

"Calm down Brute." I whispered to my sister. "He's just trying to push your buttons."

"Well consider them pushed." She growled. I nodded. I felt the darkest blue particles, pink and green forming in our hands. I saw the light blue, red, and green forming in their hands. I shot a beam at Boomer and he shot one at me, and I dodged it, while he had trouble. Brute formed a force field in enough time as Butch shot a powerful bean at her. Beserk and Brick shot lazers at each other. I fought Boomer, kicking and punching with such speed and force, he was surprised. I smirked, and jumped back, letting him get his breath.

"Give up?" I asked.

"Never." He replied in such a hushed tone, it surprised me, seeing his opportunity, he grabbed my foot and slung me into a building.

"Ugh…" I said just as my sisters called my name. "I-I'm fine." I said weakly. Boomer flew to the gaping hole where I was cradeling my head. I snapped my head up, and his eyes softened.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I shrugged, before hurtling myself at him. He staggered back and fell on the itchy grass. Pollen flew up from the disturbance. He laid on the ground, conscious, but wouldn't get up, a faint blush on his cheeks. I just realized why.

"Eep!" I shouted, and pulled my skirt down sinking to my knees on his lower stomach, blushing and still holding my skirt down. I felt like crying, never had I ever had this incident before, and it was utterly humiliating. I opened my eyes when someone's hands went to my wrists. I blushed more; Boomer was inches from my face, a little to close for my comfort. All the background noise died down. I tell they were fighting, but I couldn't hear the noise.

"B-Boomer?" I whispered, barely audible. His eyes smiled a lazy grin, and his blush deepened. I wanted to kiss him for some odd reason, it's just like on of those scenes in a movie where the bad guy falls in love with a good guy. But, I'm the bad guy, and Boomer was the good guy, so like in the movies this couldn't work, only in a fairytale. But…Why was my heart beating a thousand miles per second? Why was my mind still, and not clouded with everyday thoughts? And why, why oh why, does his arms seem like they would protect me from danger, from life, from…Everything I'm scared of? My eye lids went to half closed, and so did his. This was it. Was I going to have my first kiss, w-with a good guy?

"Brat!"

"Boomer!" Our leaders voices made us jump, and I rolled off of him. I crouched down, hoping now one would see how red my face just got. Boomer just stood up, looking down. The Rowdyruffs obviously lost, and were leaving in a hasty escape…But I didn't want Boomer to leave. I wanted to go after him, tackle him to the ground, and just have that moment we just had in the tall itchy grass, with the pollen falling in my hair, on my back, and me protecting his face from the pollen, while his hair had little dots in it. I shivered. Why did I want this so badly? It wasn't like me. I got up and went over to my sisters.

"Brat, you're covered in pollen!" Brute said, "What did you do on the grass? Wrestle each other?" She asked, mocking me, since I was an okay fighter, but I didn't like getting pollen on me. I looked at my skin that was now itching from the pollen.

"Yeah…" I replied quietly, my blush a little faint. Brute looked at me once before continuing down the sidewalk next to Beserk. I looked back at where the Rowdyruffs were flying away, and I swear I saw Boomer look back at me.

"Brat? You coming?" Beserk called when she realized I wasn't following anymore.

"Yeah…" I said in a dreamy haze. What was happening to me?

* * *

**Me: How was it?**

** Brat/Bubbles: Why was my heart acting like that?!**

** Boomer: And mine like hers!?**

** Me: O.O R&R**


	2. 02 AYV

_Beserk's P.O.V_

We was just walking along the sidewalk after our fight with the Rowdyruffs, and Brat was acting weird. Well, weirder than usual. She's usually all mad and calling them sissy's along with Brute after they run away, but she was keeping quiet. I wondered what had happened. I shrugged it off as we got to Mojo's house. We walked in. "We're home!" We all called.

"Ah, my daughters." He called down the stairs, "Come up here." He said. We went up the wooden floors that were old since we were four. They creaked since all three of us has never came up at the same time. We got to the floor to see Mojo talking to a man with an eye patch, he had a scar going under it. "Thank you, Professor Unklestein, I'll make sure they get their supplies." The professor nodded, and waved at us before disappearing. We raised an eyebrow at Mojo.

"Who was that Mojo?" Brat asked, seeming like she didn't really care.

"That was your new principal at your new school." He said. I looked at my sisters who's mouth gaped open. "It's actually a boarding academy. You will be staying there until you graduate, you girls can visit me on the holidays." He explained. Mojo was getting crazier with his age. He had a few strands of hair that were graying and he had wrinkles on his forehead and always wore his slippers, even if we were going to a formal party. He also used a cane to move around since he had a bad knee now. "You'll be going to the academy on August 13th." He said. "So you might as well pack since this is August 10th." He walked, or well, limped away. I looked at my sisters.

"No way…In hell…" Brute said. "We only have today and tomorrow to pack!" I jumped.

"Hurry! Let's go pack!" I said, running into my room. I got my black and red suitcase that I hardly ever use. I began packing all forms of pants, shorts, tank tops, skirts, t-shirts, and everything that I could think of, and with the exception of my iPod, laptop, red rollerskates, and my piggy bank in the shape of a alien. I sat on my suitcase and zipped it up. I ran downstairs and put my suitcase next to my sisters. I looked out the window. The sun was setting and it seemed like it was going to rain tonight. I shivered, I never liked the rain, as odd as it'll seem. I went to the TV and turned it on.

_And to Jenny with more news!_

"Thanks Johnny!" A woman said, she had blonde hair with green eyes and had about a pound of makeup on. "Today at noon, the Rowdyruff Boys attacked the Powerpunk Girls!" She said, gushing with excitement. "Luckily one of our camera crew caught them fighting! Go to the video." She said. A video started to play, and there we were. Brute had formed a force field and Brat shot a beam at Boomer, and he did the same, and somehow they got me and Brick in on it to. There I was hurtling towards the ground after I shot lazers at him. They couldn't see what I was carrying. I threw it when I suddenly stopped. Brick had hit the concrete and hard, being pushed back and far. It was suddenly cut off by a pissed off Brute who realized we were being recorded. I sighed and turned the TV off. Brat came downstairs and looked at me sitting on our ratty ould couch.

"Hey, Beserk?" She asked cautiously, and I raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask you something?" She sasked once more. I shrugged. "Okay well today I've been thinking a lot about a boy." She began and I smiled a chesire cat grin. "I'm not sure if I really like him, or if it's just an illusion." She said. "Like he was acting like he liked me just to catch me off my guard. But, now I'm thinking _What if he wasn't?_ Ya know. And I wanted to talk about this with you because Brute would laugh at me." She said, and hugged her stuffed Octi. I thought for a couple of seconds.

"Well," I began, "if you really think you like this boy and you think he really likes you. I would take a chance and ask him, 'Do you like me? Or are you kidding around?' Because if you never talk to him you'll never know." I finished.

"Thanks Beserk!" She said happily and skipped off to go text the boy probably. Unlike my sister, Brute and I never really liked th eidea of love, since we was scared we would get our hearts smashed. But I think Brute took a chance this summer and asked out Mitch, a guy who really liked her. And alls well that ends well. Me on the other hand, yeah I know Dorkxter likes me, but I really don't like him. He has orange hair and his name is Dexter, but I mean he was a geek. He liked me since we were in pre-k together. He's that creepy guy that likes every female being that walks, talks and breathes. But he has been more stalkerish than lately.

Thunder clapped loudly and I jumped. I rubbed my arm that had goosebumps on it. I looked out the window nad wished I hadn't I saw red glowing eyes that scared the crap out of me. I shook my head and looked back at the window and they were gone. Feeling my heart race, I turned on the TV and watched a random show. When that couldn't keep my mind off of the eyes I turned the TV off and went upstairs. I went to my room that had the door painted red. My room had red walls with random posters of my favorite bands. An ancient record player was in the far corner, my four-poster bed that had a canopy was pushed up at one wall. My TV was on another wall, facing my bed. I had a walk in closet, bathroom, desktop, desk, and book shelves. Tons and tons of bookshelves. I don't know why, but since I was little I always wanted knowledge. And knowledge came with reading I had found out at age six. I grabbed a black and red towel and went to the bathroom. I peeled off my clothes and let the hot water run through my hair and over my skin.

I got out and wrapped the towel around me. I got on my red tanktop and checkered pajama pants. I threw the towel in my hamper nad went to my gigantic window. I was on the second floor next to my sisters rooms. I watched as rain started to go down the windows and listened as thunder roared on every know and then. I casted a look at my clock and saw it was only ten-thirty. I looked back out the window just as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. I jumped, because in my yard was a dark figure with red eyes. I quickly flew downstairs and looked out the back window. He stood there, watching me, waiting for me to come out and yell at him to go away. Instead I locked the back door and the front and went back upstairs. I went to my room, and I saw him looking up at my window. I smirked as a flash of lightning came and he saw. I had won. I was not going to let this…Person intrude into my territory. In another flash of lightning, I got a glimpse of his face. My eyes widen and he smirked, then turned and left. It was him. Brick. I shivered and went to my bed.

I sat down and looked at the clock. In my moment of panic, the clock read ten forty-five. I yawned and turned off my lamp, and crawled in under my red comforter. I closed my eyes and fell into a nightmare of the red burning eyes, and Brick. I woke up when my alarm clock went off. It was seven A.M. And I was still tired from my nightmares. I got up anyways and got ready. I went downstairs to see my sisters, ready for the boarding academy. "Ready Beserk?" Brute asked, her luggage ready.

"Let me get some coffee first." I said groggily. She raised an eyebrow but didn't question anything. I got a disposable cup with coffee and loads of sugar. We went to the Ford parked outside. Professor Unklestein was waiting.

"Climb in, I'll explain everything." He said. We loaded our stuff into his truck bed and strapped it down just in case. We climbed it I was sitting in front. Brute and Brat in the back. "The boarding school you're going to is called A.Y.V Boarding Academy. It's for young villians who seek out their potential as young as twelve years old, to nineteen. After that you graduate with you diploma of Evil and hopefully another diploma for Wickedness." He said as he drove and we listened. "Mojo was keen in observing you, he was for some time, scared that you girls might be loosing your touch, your inner evilness, and wickedness. As he said. So he enrolled you in this school for your own good, or should I say evilness?" He said, smiling slightly. "At AYV you can join sports, clubs, and much more. You can study in our library or go for a swim in the gym not to far from the main building. You all will be dorming with yourselves until next year, when you've met friends. And after that if you want, you can apply for roomates, or ask for a roomate to be kicked out. It's like a iUniversity in a way, but not." He said. "If you don't mind asking questions until we get there, I will answer them." He finished.

So we sat there in silence, and he turned on the radio. My mind wondered in and out of conciousness. I wonered if I would ever be able to forget those red glowing eyes.


	3. 03 We're there!

_Brute's P.O.V._

Brat and I was sitting in the back, me not really caring about how th epassing buildings soon turned into open fields. And how sidewalks turned into muddy ditch's. These were the places perfect families spent their days. Perfect families. Oh I guess my two sisters didn't fill you in on our "family", did they? No? Alright. When we was four, Mojo supposedly said we were his kids and that Him and he were our parents. (Weird huh?) Well after that, a couple years passed and Him died. After that, Mojo went crazy monkey and has been distant. We visit Him's grave sometimes. It's on the other side of the town where villians looked up to Him, and where they were scared of us. Yeah, were. After he died they thought we done something. We were shuned, only on bright sunny days do we visit Him's grave. Tragic, not really. I managed through it, kinda. Him adored me and I adored Him. I always thought he wouldn't die, with him being the devil and all, but it was possible, since he grew old with age and like a heater when you turn it from high to pilot:

He went out.

Yeah, I know you might be thinking 'Aw poor girls!' That's what the teacher and kids thought when he died, before we became troublesome. After that, our teachers thought that us acting all evil and stuff was a result to Him dying and gave Mojo a card for a therapist, which he ripped up and threw in her face saying how we were little demons, and that's how he wanted us to be.

Which confused me. I remember thinking: _But don't you want us to be good? To not destroy? _I later found out that he wanted us to rule Townsville, and everyone who dared to enter. Brat was ecstatic that we would rule, and we are ruling Townsville, the Rowdyruffs and their Professor are starting up a "rebellion" but it's not working, so far. Anyways, to the fields, beautiful skies, happiness, and so not me. I was wearing a black tank top, and guy shorts that were Mitch's. I had my hair pulled in a ponytail or, pulled back since my hair was semi long. My bangs refused to pull back and were set aloose. I was wearing gray old converse with signatures from my friends and sisters. The truck stopped and Professor U and Beserk climbed out and lowered the seat so Brat and I could climb out. We looked up at the Academy.

Apparently—since I'm slow with acranyms—A.Y.V stands for Ambitious Young Villians Boarding Academy. It had artitechture like a castle, two towers on either side of the huge building. It was made of stones from gray. A winding tan stone path lay ahead. Flowers adorning the side of the path and edges of the building. The beautiful vegetation surrounded, and infused the place. We began walking, carrying our luggage. The inside was more modern, than the castley building. It had black and white furniture in two different corners. A map of the school in the middle of the foyer, a couple of reception desks, signs pointing towards places, a ist of rules, and a soon to be filled of which teens were housing with which. Some had mixed genders in some of the dorms which surprised me. I raised an eyebrow and Professor U pointed at a specific house. I looked at it, it had our names and three other names I didn't recognize: Shawn, Daniel, and Dylan. Guys. Why does it have to be guys.

"If they do anything funny—" I was interuppted by him.

"You may hurt them, but not to much." He said. I nodded, and smiled. We began walking to our dorm, my sisters had questions, but I didn't. Girls and boys began to whisper and murmur about the "new girls" I growled, low, but loud enough for them to hear. They stopped and I smirked. We continued on our way, and we finally got to our dorm. He gave us each a map, schedule and key to the door. 2B. We sighed and opened the door.

"Hey watch out!" A guy shouted and we ducked instantly. Something whizzed by, barely missing our heads.

"Hey, don't watch out!" I shouted, tackling the guy as soon as I gained my balance back. He struggled, but stopped. The other two boys gaped in surprise. He landed a few punch's and my sisters rolled their eyes.

"Brute get off of him." Beserk said, lazily. I shrugged and rolled off. The guy got up. He was tan skin, green eyes, brown hair and possibly my height.

"You pack a good punch." He said, and I shrugged. I saw a bunk bed and flew to it. We could feel their stares on us as we moved at such speed, getting stuff in places and our suit cases put up.

"New record!" We shouted and high fived. _Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window, I'm a glass child. I am Hannah's regrets! _Beserk and Brat rolled their eyes, I flew to my iPhone.

"What, he wants to make sure I'm fine, over protective fool." I siad, sighing, and smiled and slid the slide thingy. Yup, text from Mitch. I replied and threw my phone on the top bed of the bunk.

"Hey that's my bed, chick." Brown said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, well where's your name on it?"

"Uh.."

"What I thought."

"Arm wrestle you for it?" He asked. I smirked.

"Deal." I said and we both spit in our hands and shook on it. I punt my small hand in his huge one.

"Hey, Daniel, and Shawn, you guys ref." He said. Oh, so his name is Dylan? They both nodded and step forward.

"Ready…Set…Go!" One shouted. He began to push on my hand, or well try. I hadn't budged.

"C'mon dude, give it all you got." I said. "I hate teasers." I said, teasing him, he glared and pushed hard. I yawned, "This is tiring." I said, and in a single move, pinned his arm on the table, leaving him awe struck. "Well, at least you tried." I said, smiling. He growled, and I raised an eyebrow. "Bite me." I said, and climbed up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Sorry about her…She's a case." Beserk said.

"Let's get to know one another I'm Brat…" Brat began, but I tuned her out, sighing. Will this school get better? I hope.


End file.
